Daydreams
by the doctor's next dance
Summary: Robin daydreams whilst sitting under his tree, and thinks about what his future could have been. Basically an excuse for why Robin could have considered running away from Marian and the gang in ep 13. RobinMarian fluff for those pining for Robin Hood!


**Daydreams **

**A/N** Here is a just a little story which has been creeping around in my head since I saw "A Clue:No", mainly because I was so annoyed that Robin could even consider just abandoning the gang and Marian, and so I wanted to give him an excuse because I cannot bear to think badly of my dear Robin, and also because we need more Robin/Marian fluff on here! So, um, spoilers for Episode 13, and I hope you like it! And one more thing – thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed my other stories - I really appreciate your support! )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat there, overlooking Locksley from underneath his tree. He had sat here many times as a boy, sometimes with Much or Marian, after having got involved in a particularly naughty escapade and wanting to avoid the wrath of his father, or sometimes when he just wanted a quiet moment to think. Today, he was thinking, the sun warm on his back. Suddenly, he caught sight of a black shape emerge from Locksley Hall – Gisbourne. Robin's body tensed as he saw his enemy, the man who was stealing his life. It was true, what he had said to Much. The man was stealing his life – Locksley, his home, and now Marian. All his visions, all his hopes, dreams and plans for the future that he had had since a boy were being crushed and swept aside by this… creature. Robin's mouth tightened as he frowned. He did not like Gisbourne – he did not like him at all.

He leant back against the rough bark of the tree, stretching his neck. The sun blurred his vision as he stared up at it, and he began to day dream. He hadn't allowed himself to indulge in this favourite past time of his for some while, not with all the trouble Marian's forthcoming wedding had caused. However, now he slipped away into the land of day dreams, almost without meaning to, and soon he was seeing visions of what could have been his future.

He was sat in the same place, overlooking Locksley, which looked much the same, apart from the fact that the soldiers had gone. Everyone looked happy, everyone's homes were mended and everyone had enough to eat. Suddenly, a woman came out of Locksley Hall, scouring the hills for her absent husband. It was Marian, dressed in that red dress she had worn when Gisbourne had announced their engagement. Seeing him, she had waved to him, and he had immediately sprung to his feet and run down to her, smiling at her and taking her in his arms and swinging her around as he reached her. She smiled, slightly breathless as he set her down, beaming away. "You seem happy" she remarked, her cheeks flushed.

"That's because I'm with you." He smiled, holding her away from him so he could look at her, and at the rounded curve of her belly. Blushing, Marian extracted one of her hands from his grasp and placed it upon her stomach. She was with child, their fourth to be exact.

"Come on," she said, leading him by the hand into the house, "Alice says that dinner is nearly ready, and Richard wants to show you something."

Marian led him into the hall, which looked spacious and fresh thanks to bright light shining in through the windows, and the fresh air milling about in it. As Marian went to sit down by the empty hearth once more, a war cry broke the air. Robin looked around, as a little girl with raven hair came running down the stairs so fast she was almost a blur, with two boys behind her, crying out as if in battle. The first was older than the second, with blonde hair and merry blue eyes, just like his father. He was brandishing a little wooden sword that was made for him as a birthday present from Will Scarlet - Robin was beginning to regret letting his son have the gift. The second boy looked just like the little girl, which was good, as he was her twin, born almost five springs ago. His dark hair fell over his eyes, and he scrambled down the stairs in his brothers wake, beating his chest as he went. As soon as the little girl reached the floor, she fled straight over to her mother, where she hid in her skirts, clinging onto the soft fabric, as Robin reached out and grabbed the boys, one in either hand, as they rushed past him.

"Boys" he said, a warning tone in his voice. "What _are _you doing now to your poor sister?"

"Uncle Allan taught Richard a war cry, and we wanted to try it out." The younger boy, George, puffed out his chest proudly as he said this.

Marian looked sceptically at her eldest child. "And this is what you wanted to show your father?"

Richard nodded happily.

"Uncle Allan said that you might tell us stories about the Crusades." George looked up at his father with large eyes.

Letting go of the boys, he crouched down to their level. "Only if you promise not to chase your sister with swords again."

"But Mary's an evil traitor, who wants to kill the King."

"Oh no she's not, she's your sister! And you know," he lowered his voice, speaking confidentially to his sons, "you'll never be knights if you chase ladies. It's frowned upon at court."

"Why?" George asked boldly.

"Well, knights are supposed to look after ladies; they should protect them."

"Oh." Richard and George said, nodding their heads seriously.

"So, will you look after your sister from now on? The King would be very pleased with you if you did."

Richard nodded immediately, smiling that boyish smile that he had inherited from his father. George, on the other hand, seemed to find it more difficult to give up his favourite hobby of antagonising his twin. He twisted his hands, looking at his sister's face peeking out from behind Marian's skirts. Twisting his face, he finally decided. "All right then," he said begrudgingly, all at once. "Most of the time." He muttered.

Laughing, Robin ruffled his hair. "Now go and apologise to Mary, and then all of you go and wash your hands, Alice has prepared us a lovely dinner."

With the promise of food, George cheered up, and with sparkling eyes he bounded over to his sister, and dragging her outside to wash their hands, he said his apology (of sorts) to her as they went, Richard swiftly behind them.

Laughing again, Robin went over to Marian, who was shaking her head wearily. "Those boys…" She said, before trying and failing to hide a warm smile.

"They mean well." He said, sitting down at her feet, resting his back against her legs and playing with her skirts.

She laughed. "Just like a child." She scolded, tugging the bit of skirt he was playing with out of his hands.

"I'm not!" He exclaimed, looking up at her offended.

She snorted with laughter. "I very much think you are!"

"Very well then. If I am a child………" He leaned up towards her. "Then I demand a kiss."

"Robin…" Marian reprimanded, looking around her to make sure no one was watching.

"Come on, Marian." He petulantly demanded, shifting so that he could reach further towards her beautiful face.

Sighing, she smiled as she took his face in her hands and kissed him. When they drew apart, Robin took a breath, and then sprung to his feet, taking her by the hand and taking a step towards the stairs. "Now I'm an adult again." He said in a low tone, his eyes darkening.

Marian opened her mouth to scold him, feeling her cheeks burn at his words, when suddenly the children came back in, followed by Alice, wiping her hands on her apron as she ushered them in. Robin and Marian drew apart from each other and then they all sat down at the table to eat their dinner. Robin looked down the table at Marian, still blushing as she talked to Alice, who was separating the twins from fighting once again. A few minutes later, Little John and little little John, as he was affectionately known, came in, and sat at the table too. As Alice served out the food, Robin smiled at his family, thinking how wonderful life was………..

Robin shook himself. It was no good. That future would never come: Gisbourne owned Locksley, and he was going to marry Marian. She was stirred by him, and he had lost her, thanks to his foolish decision to go to the Crusades. He looked down at the church and the wedding decorations, and he felt ill. It was all wrong – she should not be marrying that creature. Seeing a carriage draw into Locksley, Robin knew that it was Marian. He could not bear to see her on her wedding day to another man, in her bridal gown – that would be too much, and he would do something stupid. Resolving himself, with a cold heart he got to his feet, his face ashen, and taking his horse, he started to walk with it away. He could do no more here, he was sick of doing the right thing. He couldn't be near Gisbourne and Marian; as Lady Gisbourne she could never receive him, and what was the point if he couldn't see her? As he wondered where to go, his thoughts were interrupted by a vision that walked through his head, a beautiful woman in white, walking towards him. "Marian…" He whispered, and he felt tears trickling down his face. Suddenly he heard the sound of a bell ringing, and he heard a familiar voice shouting. Turning around, he heard Much's words, and he knew then that he could never leave her, ever again, it was what he did five years ago, and he would never do it again. Turning around, he grinned as he mounted his horse. Already a plan was coming to his head – _Do you take this man and this horse?_ He nodded to himself as he kicked his heels against the flanks of the horse to make it gallop. Oh yes, those words would do very well indeed. And now, he had to hurry – he had a wedding to stop.

**A/N** Hehe – how I love fluff! And we're going to need lots of it to survive until next October with no Robin Hood! Please review!


End file.
